


Under The Same Sky

by Kookykrumbs



Series: Fate Binds Us - Missing Scenes [3]
Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator Dark Fate, Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookykrumbs/pseuds/Kookykrumbs
Summary: Grace had gotten her wish and was accepted into the resistance.  She hadn't anticipated the challenges involved in her training, and how crushing the loneliness would be so far away from Dani.  This fic is set in the same world as my fic, Fate Binds Us.  This can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Grace Harper & Dani Ramos, Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Series: Fate Binds Us - Missing Scenes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608526
Comments: 14
Kudos: 104





	Under The Same Sky

** Under The Same Sky **

****

**Author’s Notes:** This fic spans the two years that Dani and Grace were apart that I alluded to in Chapter 14 of my fic Fate Binds Us. Overall, this takes place after the events of the film, but before the events of Fate Binds Us.

**2 weeks since Grace’s departure**

Dani pulled the elastic from her hair letting it cascade down her back. She’d had a long day and just wanted to crash. She tried to ignore the quiet stillness enveloping the quarters she had shared with Grace. It hurt to walk inside and not have Grace greet her. 

She sat on her little cot and looked at the envelope on her nightstand. It was a letter from Grace she’d received two days ago. The base where Grace was training was a secret facility that they didn’t want to risk Legion discovering. Therefore, important military communication came through as Morse code. Anything else, came in good old-fashioned paper letters.

Dani ran a hand through her hair and picked up the envelope. She and Grace hadn’t parted on the best terms. She had postponed reading the letter, afraid of what it might say. But there was no reason anymore to postpone. And so, she picked up the envelope and opened it.

_Dear Dani,_

_I hate that I left with so much unsaid between us. I know I hurt you when I pulled that little stunt. I wanted your anger, I had braced myself for a fight. But I wasn’t prepared for your disappointment. I had no defense against that. I want to say I’m sorry, but how can I, when I’d do it again? Joining your resistance means everything to me. I never meant to hurt you. I hope one day you can forgive me._

_Love, Grace_

Dani sighed reading Grace’s last sentence. It wasn’t Grace who needed her forgiveness, it was the other way around. Dani had no right to control Grace’s life. She had projected all her fears – warranted and unwarranted – onto Grace. It hadn’t been fair. She quickly picked up a pen and paper not wanting Grace to be distracted during her training on the state of their relationship.

**1 month since Grace’s departure**

Grace gingerly opened the room to her quarters, one hand on the door, the other holding the cold-pack to her ribs. Today had been a brutal training session and her sparring mate got a good shot at her abdomen with the butt of a rifle. She’d be black and blue there for days.

“Harper? Is that you?” her roommate, Simon asked.

“Yeah, it’s me,” she responded.

“There’s a parcel for you. It was left at the door. I put it on the table.”

“Thanks, Simon.”

She looked to her left and sure enough, there was a small box there. The label had her name on it, but nothing else. She tucked the cold-pack between her elbow and her ribs, and used her free hand to pick up the box. She noticed the hand-writing on the label.

Grace’s heart sped up, excitement washing over her. The penmanship was Dani’s! She threw her cold-pack in the sink and ran into her room. She quickly ripped into the box. Inside was a tin with an envelope taped to it. She opened the tin first and saw cookies inside.

She took a bite and couldn’t help the moan that escaped her throat. It was the best thing she’d tasted in months. This was definitely from Dani. Where in the world did she find sugar? Grace stuffed the rest of the cookie in her mouth and ripped open the envelope.

_Dear Grace,_

_I’m glad to hear you finished first in your class in your last assessment. I wasn’t at all surprised in your last letter when you mentioned you’d gotten a perfect score. In fact, I kind of expected it. Have you made a lot of friends there? You do have a tendency to keep to yourself. It’ll be a lonely eighteen months if you don’t at least make a friend or two._

_Anyway, as for me, it’s same old. We had a successful raid against Legion’s forces in Santa Fe. Not only were we able to take back swaths of land, but we got our hands on technology that should fast forward us in our research. Anyway, enough shop-talk. How's the food there? I can only imagine your dismay. I know the rations you guys are served there isn’t exactly gourmet._

_As I’m sure you’ve already found, I’ve baked you some cookies. Do you have any idea the adventure I had to go through to find sugar? I know, right? Why do I even bother? I guess you're kind of special to me. Anyway, I recommend you share those. Who knows, you might make a friend or two. Well, take care, and I look forward to your next letter._

_Love, Dani_

Grace snorted in amusement. She’d share her cookies over her dead body.

**3 months since Grace’s departure**

_Dear Dani,_

_I understand now why you chose Captain Ramirez to train me. You wanted to get back at me for every wrong thing I ever did to you. No, seriously…. You gave me Satan as my reporting officer. Oh, you don’t believe me? Well, today was the start of the ninth week of our so-called boot camp. By the way, did I mention he made all of us shave our heads? That’s right, I’m bald. But whatever, I’m not so vain I can’t handle it._

_Anyway, we had to wake up at 3am this morning, then go for an eight-mile run, all the while carrying a 25lb pack on our backs. I was running on very little sleep with no food – that’s right, Captain Ramirez only allowed us to eat once the run was over. That being said, I stopped half-way and started walking. You know what the captain made me do? He made me run back to the starting line and do it all over again. He didn’t warn us that if we walked we’d have to start over again. The bastard._

_Anyway, when I was running my last mile, I thought for sure that was how I’d die. But sure enough, I’m still alive. Oh, and for finishing last, all I got to eat was a power bar. It tasted what I imagine saw-dust tastes like. Also, I’d like you to know that tonight, we’ll be swimming through White Rock Lake. That’s a 3-mile swim in the middle of January! I swear, the captain wants to give me pneumonia._

_Okay, okay, I’ll stop whining now. I asked for this. I mean, I knew it’d be difficult, I didn’t know it’d be this difficult. I swear, there’s a good chance I’ll die before this is all over. You’re laughing, aren’t you?_

Dani laughed at Grace’s dismay. She knew Grace was in good hands with Captain Ramirez. Dani wasn’t terribly worried. The captain knew what Grace meant to Dani and would never put her in any danger. Dani picked up a pen and wrote back:

_Dear Grace,_

_You’ll live._

_Love, Dani_

**7 months after Grace’s departure**

_Dear Dani,_

_I did it! I passed boot camp! I swear, it was the hardest 3 months of my life. But I’m pretty proud of myself. Really, I’ve never felt such a sense of accomplishment. I feel like I could take on a dozen Rev-5s right now and not break a sweat._

_Also, we’re allowed to let our hair grow out again. But I think I’ll be keeping it pretty short from now on. It’s kind of convenient. Hmm… what else? I’ve made some friends here now too. The harshness of boot camp… or is it Captain Ramirez… has created a bond between me and my squad mates. My roommate Simon and I have gotten pretty close. There’s another girl in my squad, her name is Marcella. She’s my age and she’s pretty cool, we have a lot in common. And there’s Sam, he’s kind of this geeky looking guy, but he’s really smart and stronger than he looks._

_Anyway, we have three days leave next week. I guess it’s sort of a reward for surviving boot camp. I’m coming back for a visit. I mean, I don’t even know if this letter will get to you by then. My visit could very well end up a surprise for you. But I’m really looking forward to it. I miss you._

_Love, Grace_

Dani put down the letter and was heartbroken she’d missed Grace’s visit by only a day. She had been away on a mission for nine days. Grace’s letter had been waiting for her when she’d gotten back, but by then she’d found out that Grace had to go back to Dallas. Sometimes, she hated being the commander.

**7 and a half months after Grace’s departure**

_Dear Grace,_

_You can’t imagine my disappointment when I found out I’d missed your visit completely. I wish I could have seen your new short locks. I wish we had a more efficient way to communicate, but with Legion and its resources, we don’t dare send communication outside Morse code electronically._

_I wanted to let you know I found the medal you received for finishing boot camp on my nightstand. I’m touched that you thought to leave this with me. But I don’t feel right keeping this. It’s yours and you’ve earned it. But I’ll keep it safe for you until I can return it. And I want you to know that as far as I was concerned, you passing was a foregone conclusion. I never had a doubt you’d do well in your training. But then again, that was never the issue._

_Also, please don’t get too cocky. You’re good, but you’re not invulnerable. Don’t take any unnecessary risks. And don’t roll your eyes at me. I say this because I know you. Anyway, I miss you too and I promise I will find time to come visit you. You can give me a tour of your training base. I’ll pretend I’ve never been there before._

_Love, Dani_

**8 months after Grace’s departure**

_Dear Dani,_

_You’ve only been gone a few hours and already I miss you. A part of me wishes I could have gone home with you. Why did you design the training to be 18 months?! It’s been only eight months and I feel like I’m ready to graduate already. Anyway, thanks for finding the time to come visit me here. More than that, thanks for letting me show you around… even though I know you’ve already been here as you had to approve the whole facility._

_I don’t even care that the other cadets now know we’re friends. But really, they can’t accuse me of getting special treatment. They all saw that I had to do the same things as them in boot camp. Anyway, we’ve started using the simulators now. I’ve done pretty well so far. I was able to kill three Rev-5s before I got “killed”. Captain Ramirez said he’ll be increasing the level of difficulty next time. I’ll let you know how I do. Anyway, I hope I don’t have to wait another eight months before I see you again._

_Love, Grace_

**12 months after Grace’s departure**

_Dear Grace,_

_I have to admit, I haven’t slept well since leaving you back in Dallas. You know I wouldn’t have left if it wasn’t urgent. But Dr. Greenstone assured me that although you were showing signs of acute respiratory distress, you would be okay. For god’s sake, Grace, you can’t put me through something like that again. You need to promise me that when the doctor gives you the green light to go back to your training that you’ll be more careful._

_Do you have any idea the agony I went through when I was informed that you had a near-drowning and was put in an induced coma? You will not put me through that again. If you do, I’ll kill you myself. Promise me you’ll be more careful. The cruelest thing you could do to me is make me regret accepting your application to the resistance._

_Dani_

**2 weeks later…**

_Dear Dani,_

_I’m doing well now, so please stop fretting. And yes, I know what I put you through, you wouldn’t let me forget all the while you were here. Actually, now that I think of it, if this is what it takes to get you to visit me, I might try to get myself shot next time lol. I’m kidding! But seriously, I hate that in a whole year, we’ve only seen each other twice._

_I know you’re busy, and I know I don’t get much down time either, but I miss you a lot. I know you told me to make friends, and I have… but they’re not you. Sometimes, I look up at night, and I find comfort in that as far apart as we are, we’re still under the same sky. But hey, there’s only four months left in my training. Then I’ll be back home. I can’t wait!_

_Love, Grace_

**18 months after Grace’s departure**

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done?” Dani asked Grace who was sitting beside her bed in the med bay.

“I’d do it again,” Grace said defiantly.

“You only had two weeks of training left, Grace. Now you’ve put Captain Ramirez in a corner. How could he graduate you when you abandoned your training against his orders?” Dani asked, disheartened at the recent turn of events.

Grace just shrugged.

Dani had been on a search and rescue operation four days ago. Captain Holland’s squadron had been ambushed and overwhelmed by Legion’s forces. They had managed to hide, but they had been completely cut-off from the rest of the resistance. They would have eventually starved to death if Dani hadn’t organized a rescue. 

But the rescue operation involved trekking through land heavily monitored by HKs and Rev-5s. Several of Dani’s soldiers were killed. Dani herself suffered several broken bones as well as a concussion when the shockwave from a blast had sent her pinwheeling several dozen feet in the air. She’d been unconscious for nearly three days. 

From what she’d heard both from Grace and Captain Ramirez, reports of her condition were greatly exaggerated over in Dallas. That was to say, that there were rumors going around that she hadn’t survived. According to the captain, Grace had been beside herself with worry. She had asked for a leave immediately, but without knowing all the details, the captain declined her request. It didn’t take much for Dani to guess the rest.

“You know, you very well could have just thrown away all the hard work you’d put in the last eighteen months,” Dani said.

“How could I go on with my training when I didn’t have any idea if you were even alive anymore?” Grace asked, in tears.

“Because you need to be more pragmatic. Whether I was alive or dead or dying, you couldn’t have done anything for me.”

“Maybe I just had a need to be by your side… whether you were alive, dead… or dying,” Grace said.

Dani sighed, completely understanding where Grace was coming from. God himself would not have been able to stop Dani from going to Grace if anything ever happened to her. But that was neither here nor there.

“What now?” Grace asked.

“Well, the good news is that I’ll heal. My leg will need time to heal as well as my concussion, but I should make a full recovery.”

“Good…. You have no idea how much I needed to hear that.”

“As for you, I honestly have no idea. You technically report to Captain Ramirez. Based on the chain of command, it’s his decision what punishment to give you,” Dani said.

“I understand, and I’ll accept whatever his decision is,” Grace said, solemnly. 

“I know you will. And for what it’s worth, I'd have done the same in your place,” Dani said, squeezing her hand. “Now, go get some rest. You need to make your way back to Dallas first thing tomorrow morning. You’ll need to accept your punishment from Captain Ramirez in person.”

“I want to stay here with you tonight,” Grace said.

“Well, I don’t want you sleeping on a hard chair,” Dani said. “Besides, I won’t sleep well knowing you’re so uncomfortable here.”

Grace pouted, obviously knowing this wasn’t an argument she was going to win. Grace got up and gently hugged Dani, then kissed her lightly on the cheek. 

“You took ten years off my life, Dani,” Grace said, jokingly. Or perhaps it was only half-jokingly.

“Good night, Grace,” Dani said as she watched the love of her life walk out of the room.

Captain Ramirez might be the authority Grace reported to. But the captain reported directly to Dani. And Dani didn’t have the heart to have all of Grace’s hard work thrown down the drain. It was one incident of impulsiveness. A mistake that the young tended to commit a few times before fully maturing. A part of Dani wondered if this incident had been a gift from above. Was this her key to escaping fate’s grip?

Dani quickly shook off the thought. She would not betray Grace in this way. Not even if it might save her life. Dani would never be able to look her in the eyes again if she ever did something so underhanded. Instead, she grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled something very quickly.

“Nurse, can you give this to Sergeant Gomez. Tell him it’s high priority. Have him send this to Captain Ramirez in Dallas via Morse code.”

“Yes, ma’am,” the nurse said.

**2 weeks later**

_Dear Dani,_

_I’m sure by now you know that my training was extended for six months. My punishment also included no leave time between now and when I graduate. I’m also not allowed to have any visitors. Considering I had expected expulsion, this verdict leaves me feeling relieved, if not thrilled._

_I’m not stupid, Dani. I know the reason I’m not expelled is because you had something to do with it. I guess in that sense, I do get special treatment. But I’m not so proud as to look a gift horse in the mouth. I think I’ll take my winnings and charge the rest to experience. I know you’d never tell me one way or another. But know you have my everlasting debt of gratitude. I swear, I’ll do my best not to make you regret this._

_Love always, Grace_

**22 months since Grace’s departure**

_Dear Grace,_

_I’ve heard from the captain that you’re doing well and should be set to graduate in a couple of months. I can’t tell you how excited I am to have you back again. You have no idea how oppressive the silence is here in our quarters. Honestly, I only ever sleep here anymore since you’ve left, sometimes not even that much._

_I know it’s still two months away from your return, but I’ve already changed all the linens in your room. I’ve also been trying to find sugar and flour to make you your favorite cookies for when you come home. But don’t get your hopes up. Those are rare commodities these days. I’m afraid even the commander can’t simply order them brought over._

_Have you thought about what you want to do within the resistance once you’re done your training? There’s the Weapons Corps, the Defense Corps, the Airborne Corps… I mean, there are too many to list, but is there one that appeals to you more than others?_

**23 and a half months since Grace’s departure**

_Dear Dani,_

_With less than a month away before I’m set to come home, I find myself looking back on the last two years. I think you’ll find me a changed woman… a better woman. I’ve grown in ways I never anticipated. I’ve learned many lessons the hard way, but learned them all the same._

_I may never like Captain Ramirez, but I’ve grown to respect him very much. He knew exactly how hard to push me without breaking me. I suspect you knew he would and that’s why you made it a point to choose him as my commanding officer. Sometimes, I wonder if you can see the future, Dani._

_Anyway, I’m writing to let you know that I’ve made my decision on what to do once I’m back in St. Elmo. I want to join the Airborne Corp. Like you said, I have a knack for aerodynamics. More than that, I’m being up front with you now, I’m looking to work my way up and be part of your security detail._

_I’ve never made it a secret that the reason I wanted to join the resistance first and foremost was to be by your side, to protect you. Two years hasn’t changed that. At least now, it’s no longer just a dream. It’s something that I can see on the horizon. It’s within my reach. You have no idea how motivating that is. That being said, I can hardly wait to see you again._

_Love, Grace_

Dani started reading the letter again from the top when a knock on the door interrupted her. She looked at the clock and saw that it was just past midnight. Dani sighed, wondering what the emergency was now. As commander, she was used to being called upon at all hours of the day or night.

She put Grace’s letter down and quickly made her way to the door. She chastised herself for not having dinner. If this was an emergency, it could very well be the morning before she got a bite to eat. Dani quickly put her hair up, wanting to look somewhat presentable for whoever the officer was behind the door.

“Yes, how can I-” but Dani was shocked into speechlessness when she saw who it was. 

Dani wasn’t sure if she was dreaming. 

“… Grace… Dios mío! What are you doing here?! Oh wait… please tell me the captain knows you’re here. I can’t-”

“Whoa, take a breath, Dani. It’s me! You’re not dreaming. You’re now looking at Private First Class Grace Harper,” Grace said, engulfing Dani in a huge embrace. “God, I’ve missed you!”

Dani could hardly see through her tears. Of all the people that could have been at her door this late, Grace was the last person she would have expected. 

“Oh my god, let me look at you. You look so different. Wow, you look great in uniform. It really suits you,” Dani said, speaking a mile a minute.

“Thanks,” Grace said, smiling shyly. “You have no idea how great it feels to be home again.”

“I don’t understand. You still had another couple of weeks left,” Dani said.

“I worked hard these last six months. I think Captain Ramirez appreciated it. He told me that I’d met all the requirements he had for me to graduate and told me I could leave this morning.”

“So, you’re done your training?”

“Yup, he didn’t have to tell me twice. I was packed and ready to leave in a quarter hour,” Grace said, laughing.

“This may be the best surprise I’ve ever gotten,” Dani said, truly meaning it.

“I can tell,” Grace said, cheekily.

“Come here, let’s get you something to eat,” Dani said, pulling Grace towards the tiny kitchen in their quarters.

“Where are those cookies your promised me?” Grace asked.

“You’re joking. I didn’t expect you back for another two weeks. More than that, I promised you nothing. Sugar and flour are harder to find than gold these days, you know that.”

“No cookies? And I rushed all the way back here too.”

“Gee, and to think I felt special for a moment there,” Dani said with mock indignation. 

Grace shrugged nonchalantly. “I suppose you’re not such a bad consolation prize.”

“Speaking of consolation prize… here you go,” Dani said, putting a plate of freeze-dried biscuits in front of Grace. “Eat to your heart’s content.”

**Author’s Notes:** I hope you all didn’t find the format of this fic too off-putting. I wanted to cover two years in one 4000 word fic. I wasn’t sure how else to illustrate the passing of time other than through letters. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. If you guys just want to drop me a msg, feel free to e-mail me at kooky.krumbs@yahoo.com


End file.
